earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Elishtar
Base Information *'Name:' Elishtar Fangblade-Lightstroke *'Nickname:' Elish *'Profession:' Apprentice Demon Huntress, Priestess of Shadra *'Race:' Night Elf *'Eye Color:' A sickly green felfire pours out of her empty eyesockets. *'Age:' Ancient. She is one of the original Night Elves. *'Class:' Hunter *'Professions:' Skinning, Leatherworking *'Gender:' Female *'Hair Color:' Silver *'Skin Tone:' *'Height:' 7'1" *'Weight:' 156 lbs. Physical Appearance Elishtar looks much as any other night elf female, thin, tall and beautiful. On her face is a red spider tattoo (The model's tattoo represents the legs of the spider) and the rest of her body from the neck down is covered with intricate demonic runes. She always wears a thin silver chain, upon which hangs a warlockian soul shard, and a dark red leather choker, which has a deep purple stone set in the center. Attire Demon Hunter Elishtar follows the traditional garb of the demon hunter caste, which usually consists of light protection to allow for better movement and agility against the typically slower foes of the Burning Legion. She can most commonly be seen wearing a single clawed pauldron upon her shoulder, strapped to her body with a myriad of belts and buckles. Around her waist hangs a long kilt, which allows her less protection, but an ease of motion that restricting armor cannot always match. Shardian Robes When in service to her Goddess, Elishtar often wears a light green and white robe, a prominent, dark green spider in the center of it, a silken green mesh spindling down her arms. She has been known to wear it alone, or with armor pieces that compliment the colors. Weaponry The Bloodblades of Atorus Azuresong Atorus Azuresong was the man who inspired Elishtar to become a demon hunter. When he died, she took his blades at his request, and now wields them in battle. Malice The first, and least powerful blade is Malice, forged by Atorus, it is forged of truesilver, the blade tapering to a sharp point at the end, the most curious thing about the blade is the center. There are pockets in the silver, in which is inlaid still living demonflesh. The blade is blessed with flame, and brims with the element. Menace The second blade, crafted by Loramus Thalipdes, Atorus' mentor, looks the same as the first, with the exception that it is broader and has an oddly straight, box like tip. The blade is blessed with shadow, and seethes with it. Merciless The third Bloodblade, Merciless, is a combination of the first two. When pressed together, the two living blades melding and forming a single, gigantic blade, which has more than the power of the first two, but is a considerably slower weapon. History Elishtar's first memories are of basket weaving on the shores of the well of eternity, meeting her future husband, Thelnin, in Winterspring, and of their quiet life together as the Queen Azshara gained power. When the demons began their first invasion, Elishtar quickly joined the Sentinels, and, by the end of the War of the Ancients, she had been given command of the archers in her army- named the Razorleaf Division. After the war, she stayed in the army, delving into her work. Slowly but surely, her and her husband grew further apart, until one night Elishtar went home, and Thelnin was gone, a simple note in his wake, saying that he had went off with a woman named Elaia. Crushed, Elishtar went back to her division, and never returned to their hovel in Winterspring. Thousands of years passed, her life the army and nothing more, Elishtar had developed a cold, cruel personality. Her only true joy being her servitude to her Goddess, the Spider Queen Shadra. When the Legion finally invaded again, Elishtar was caught up in the events of the Battle of Nijel's Maw, in which the Kal'dorie forces stationed is Desolace held off a combined attack from the Legion and their undead servants. The only reason that the Night Elves persevered, however, is because of the intervention of the Demon Hunter Atorus Azuresong, who was slain after defeating the Pit Lord commanding the Legion's forces, by the Warden accompanying the Sentinel's leader. With his dieing breath, Atorus gave Elishtar his blades, and begged her to inform his master of his failure. Elishtar left the army that day, disgusted. A few months later, Elishtar was on a boat from Menthil Harbor to Auderbine, recently returned from a pilgrimage to her Goddess' Holy city, Shadra'Alore, and ran into a young human noble named Elithe Lightstroke, who was looking to visit a temple of Elune, having recently converted to the Elvish faith. The two became quick friends, and soon adopted one another as brother and sister. Months later, after Elithe (who fancied himself a demon hunter of sorts) met the Demon Hunter Tharion Greyseer, he mentioned to his sister the man, and she sought him out for training in the path. Unbeknownst to her, it was the same man who killed her ex-husband, after going mad. She eventually adopted a daughter, a human named Ochaen, who she taught in the ways of her trollish deity. Eventually, she finished her rituals, and was bound to the Nathrezim Chronomancer Issyl. She now seeks a full metamorphosis. Alignment ---- Chaotic Evil. Elishtar is cruel and sadistic, relishing in madness and destruction, and only fights the Legion as a means of survival. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter